


Hetalia One Shots

by catrionaHemmings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrionaHemmings/pseuds/catrionaHemmings
Summary: Book of random one shotsI will take requestsI will write one shots with 2p, snapped and chibi characters





	1. Chapter 1

England x reader

You were heading over to Arthur's house as he had called you last night to ask you to come over. As you and Arthur were best friend's. As you arrived you knocked on the door but before you could knock Arthur opened the door.

"(Y/N) how are you love I hope your doing good" Arthur started "Come in Come in I have something to give you."

You stepped in and Arthur gave you a warm hug and you felt your cheeks heat up. You see you had always had a crush on Arthur but you never told him because you were afraid it would ruin your friendship with him or he would reject you and your heart would shatter. And what you didn't know was that Arthur had a crush on you too and was afraid to admit it for the same reasons as you. When you pulled away you say that Arthur had a pinkish tinge to his face to and you thought it was adorable.

" Would you like something to eat or drink (Y/N)" Arthur asked you pulling you out of you thoughts.

"Just a can of diet coke Arthur if you have it." You replied.

"Your just in luck the stupid American left some behind."

"Really?"

"Really."

You went and sat down on the couchin the living room and Arthur brought in your diet coke and his cup of tea and some biscuits.

"(Y/N) I-I've been meaning to tel you this for a while now but here it g-goes" Arthur started " (Y/N) I have love you for quite a while now and was scared to admit it in case you rejected me which would break my hea--"

He didn't get to finish talking because you had planted you lips on his. The kiss last about 20 seconds.

When you broke apart you said to Arthur " I love you too Arthur always have and always will there's no doubt about it." And with that you brought him in for another kiss this one lasting longer you tongues fight for victory of each other's mouths.

" (Y/N) will you be my girlfriend" Arthur said.

You replied with "Of course I will were would I be without you" and with that you and Arthur lived happily ever after.


	2. Spain x Reader

You were sitting in Starbucks when you Spainard friend Antonio walked in.

" Hola chica" Antonio said

"Hi Antonio" You replied rather flatly.

" What's wrong (Y/N)" He asked with a worried tone.

"I just broke up with Francis because he was cheating on me with some bitch from Portugal" You answered tears threatening to spill down your cheeks.

You and Francis had been gojng out for a long time almost 3 years and you just found out that he had been cheating on you for the last 4 months. Antonio knew that Francis had been cheating on you but didn't want to be the to tell you and brake your heart.

"Don't cry (Y/N) Francis is a jerk and when Gilbert finds out he will probably have to be held back from killing him." You laugh at this because it was true. Gilbert was like an over protective older brother to you and did not like the idea of you and Francis going out in the first place as he knew that the French man was a jerk from day one.

"But I know someone who will be able to look after you right and not cheat on you" Antonio whispered.

You replied with " Who Antonio would Gilbert approve of and also who would I approve of."

" Me chica because Te amo (Y/N) Te amo" he whispered in fear of rejection.

"Well that's a good choice Antonio because I love you too" and with that you kissed him across the table.


	3. Prussia x Geek! Reader

You were walking around the school when you got a text from your best friend (F/N) (Friends name). He/she was telling you about the new book shop that had opened in town recently and asking if you wanted to go.

You replied to the text by saying " Sorry can't go I've got science club then I have to tutor some boy from our maths class called Gilbert after but I'm free Saturday if you want to go then."

(F/N) replied "Sounds great I'll talk to you when you finish tutoring Gilbert, apparently he is single and good looking. "

You laughed at the text because (F/N) had been trying to get you to date someone for who knows how many years but you didn't want to go out with anyone. You always thought that you were ugly and that know one would want to go out with you but that was going to change.

Time skip to after science club

You were walking home from science club. Today you were talking about heat conduction. Physics was your favourite subject so you naturally loved science club today. The next thing on your list was to tutor Gilbert.

Timeskip

It was 7:20p.m and Gilbert was due to be here soon. You couldn't wait as this was your first time tutoring someone but you were also nervous because of this. While you were dreaming about this you heard a knock at the front door and someone shout "Hallo Fraulein are you there" snapped you out of your thoughts. That must be Gilbert you thought and with that you ran downstairs.

Gilbert 's P.O.V

I knocked on the door to (Y/N)'s house and said "Hallo Fraulein are you there?" And waited for someone to open the door. (Y/N) opened the door I'm a (favourite colour) tank top and (2nd favourite colour) shorts.

"Hi Gilbert come on in" (y/n) said

"Hallo and danke for tutoring me" I replied with a broad smile on my face. To be honest I liked (y/n) a lot and hoped to confess to her tonight and see if (y/n) felt the same and do the honour of being my girlfriend. You see our math teacher just happens to be a close friend of mine and is willing to help me get whoever I want to fall head over heels for me. His name is Francis Bonnefey. I'm actually really good at maths nearly the top of the class as (y/n) and her friend are above me.

"So Gilbert what topic would you like to study" I heard (y/n) ask me bringing me back to reality.

"Actually (y/n) the real reason that I am here is to confess to you. (Y/n) for years I have loved you and could never get the courage to say to you that I loved you but here I am saying it now and I was hoping you would do the honour of becoming my girlfriend. So will you (y/n) (l/n) be my girlfriend."

Your P.O.V

I gasped when I heard Gilbert say those words. I looked at him and thought. Every time he looked or talked or touched me I would get a funny feeling in my stomach and my cheeks would heat up and I'm just after figuring out why and it is because I love Gilbert I love that dork.

"So will you (y/n) (l/n) be my girlfriend" he asked looking down in fear of rejection.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Gilbert because I love you too"

That is when Gilbert bent down and kissed you full on the lips. The kiss was so full of love and passion you didn't want to break it but you needed to breathe.

"I love you Gil"

"I love you too (y/n)


	4. America x LittleSister reader Going out

"Alfred, Don't forget I'm going out tonight with (f/n) so buy some food and drinks." I shouted at my big brother Alfred. Alfred was an amazing brother and all but he was very over protective of me seeing as I was his younger and only sister.

"OK anything you want specially" he shouted back.

"No just the usual"

"OK see you later"

"Yeah bye"

With that you closed the door and walked to school.

\-----------Time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny -----------

You and (f/n) were getting ready in your room to go the new teenage nightclub called WILD and you wearing a black lace bralette and denim shorts 

"Are you sure your brother is going to let you out wearing that" (f/n) asked

"Well he is not going to see me till I get home so yeah" you replied

Alfred didn't like you going out in shorts or skirts so you would always wear jeans over it and take them off on the porch and leave them on a bag till you came home.

"(Y/n) dudette I'm home" you heard your brother shout. You nearly choked on you Pepsi.

"OK Alfie I heard you" you screamed back. "Shit what am I going to do?" You ask (f/n).

"Why don't you put on a hoodie and jeans over your outfit then he won't see it"

"Good idea" You walk over to your walk in closet and take out a black hoodie and a pair of white jeans and put them on till you get out of the house.

When you are finished getting ready you and (f/n) go downstairs and say goodbye to Alfred. When you get out side you take off the hoodie and jeans and make a run for it so Alfred wouldn't see you. It takes ten minutes to walk to the club and when you get there you take out your card and start buying drinks.

Timeskip

When you get home you were a little bit tipsy. Actually scrap that you were drunk as hell. And when you were walking into the house you forgot to get your hoodie and jeans from the porch and walking into the house. Just your luck Alfred had decided to stay up till you came home. When Alfred saw what you were wearing he gasped in shock.

"(Y/n) Jones what do you think you are doing going out wearing that!" He shouted at you.

As you were drunk you turned round and said " I do what I want not what others tell me to do." And stomped off to your room. The next morning you woke up to a splitting headache and a super bad hangover. You went downstairs to apologise to Alfred.

When you got there Alfred was in the kitchen drinking black coffee filling out paper work. You walked in and cleared your throat. Alfred looked up and said " (y/n) I'm really sorry for last night I shouldn't have said anything your right you are old enough to make your own decisions I'm sorry please forgive me"

"I forgive you Al but you should be the one forgiving me what I did last night was not responsible of me you were right to do what you did." You said and hung your head in shame.

With that Alfred came over and give you a hug saying "Your forgiven I can't stay angry at you let's play hide and seek you count" and ran off to hide as you rolled your eyes at him


End file.
